Treat Me
by iCandies
Summary: When Soul needs a favor with Maka. Bribing her for a venti-large drink of Starbucks but asked for more when she saw him in an unexpected view? During Halloween even. A Soul X Maka Halloween Special. Enjoy! :)


**Soul X Maka Halloween Special Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: I have made this earlier because well... I guess some of you know that I'm going to Singapore and try the awesome roller coaster. So yeah! Advance Happy Halloween!**

**Treat Me**

Being me sucks, but some part of me is okay I guess. Like reading your finest book with a dim light beside you and the silence you want just appears to like you. I mean, not living with my room mate. Soul Evans. Every single day he would mark an 'X' mark on the calendar for his favorite event of all. Halloween.

"I could see them going out. I better call Black Star for this" I rolled my eyes for who is he talking to. I mean... I know it's me but I ain't listening with his prickly plan with that bastard.

"Hey Black Star... Look at the hot chicks going out of their dorms. Dude, we better go outside!" Alright, I didn't know what Black Star told him which made Soul outburst and then turn to me after hanging up on him. I immediately acted innocent that I wasn't listening to their conversation and in fact I don't want to know what Soul needs from my peace and quiet.

"Maka... That's a nice book you got there, huh" Oh please... I know he needs something from me. "Whatever. What the hell do you need?"

"Crap fine. I was just being nice by the way... Can you come with me?" Sounding as if he was pleading I wasn't buying it. In fact, I planned of staying here and reading a book. "No" I plainly answered.

"Oh come on... Black Star said, Tsubaki won't let him come because he was stuck with her. And the only way is to bring you so that Tsubaki would do whatever with you" I don't hell know what he's talking about.

I cocked an eye brow and shrugged again. "Please? I'll treat you for a drink?" Oh no... I know where this is going. "Come on, you know you couldn't resist Starbucks coffee... How about... Venti-sized Green Tea Cream?" **(A/N: I actually hate Green Tea Cream. Tastes like leaves but whatever)**. I bit my lip to fight the urge and he damn knows how to push my buttons.

"Come on... You like that. Promise, we'll go to Starbucks after everything" I hesitated at first but he knew I was totally nodding.

"Alright, fine" With that we rambled in our rooms for possibly any costume because going outside requires a costume. Fucking stupid, right? Stupid University... I sighed in annoyance and tried to think of what to wear. Finally... "Leela!" Futurama is my favorite show! And... have all I need. A white tank top and my black tights. Snap! I even have my violet spray for my hair! With that I wore my costume and my combat boots.

Walked over to my mirror, I looked fine I guess... The tank top still fits me and yeah... So, I sprayed the purple on my hair until it looks completely purple. Then I tied my hair into a ponytail. Hmmm... Okay, I don't know what came over me that I applied a pink-coral lipstick. Well... Seems to match my character.

When I exited my room, I couldn't even believe it. He was dressed up as Fry. His hair sprayed with orange, a white shirt, jeans and a red jacket. I mean... He looks muscular than the original Fry though. Anyways, I don't know why he was in a trance and maybe because it's actually my first time to wear a new costume. Besides, for the past two years I wore the white lady costume.

"Let's just go" I snorted and then walked passed him. "Maka! You look great! I mean... Why do you always hide everything?" I snorted once again. He should be kidding me right now.

"Seriously, you look awesome... Beautiful actually. I swear, you should go out more with that kinds of clothes" I responded with a snort but deep down inside. I'm like a fan girl yelling. Yeah... I have been hiding this so called 'feelings' for so long. Yeah... And I could've stopped fantasizing about him. Because it's so clear to him. I'm in his 'bro zone' instead of the friendzone. I asked him before... What am I to him? He said... "Dude, you kidding? You're like my bro you know... I'm comfortable to be with you. Weird, huh?" Was his exact response but whatever.

So we started walking and walking and I don't know if it's just me or Soul is pissed at everyone we pass by. "Okay. Soul... I have noticed. You were all... "Hot chicks here I come!" then right now... "I'm so pissed, I should glare at anyone" I mocked he immediately turned excited once again.

"What? No! I'm just pissed at other guys peeping" I scoffed. Whatever he says.

"Like what... You and Black Star's gonna do?"

"S-shut up... Those guys were picking our pace... Oh... And there's Black Star and Tsubaki" So we approached them and the two dudes seemed to do their hand shake or whatever. So we paced a bit father away from the guys who were all acting casual or as Soul calls is 'cool'.

I sighed in deep hesitation and Tsubaki knew of my little secret that involves my room mate. "So... How's it going with him?" She asked and I darted my sight towards the two idiots. "Same as usual. He's as dense as a freaking rock" I sighed once again.

"Well... You gotta tell him sooner or later, right?" I snorted. "What makes you think I would do that? Would you?" And I knew of her little secret involving her room mate Black Star. Her face suddenly changed in color. "I... I don't know. And I think you should"

"Why?"

"Someone's stealing your man" Tsubaki pointed. With that, I saw a sexy chick wearing a black cat ears headband, black super short shorts, a black push up bra and black boots. She also has this... Black tail attached on her shorts. Fuck.

I know I never showed how much I felt for something. I was very good in hiding. I know... That this precious beating stuff just shattered to what seemed for more like a million. Before I could do anything stupid, I dragged Tsubaki with me and away from them. If there was something Tsubaki and I had... We shared the same crisis. We showed how we cried. But not today... I just need to distract myself.

"Tsubaki... Is there... Something wrong with me?" We walked on the opposite direction. "What? No"

"But... Why... Why won't he take a hint? I did... Several times for him. An he doesn't get it. Is there something wrong with my face?"

"Are you kidding me? You're as dense as Soul is! Didn't you saw that a lot are actually checking up on you!" What? Tsubaki must be hallucinating. I mean... It might be Tsubaki. Since she's wearing a wonder woman costume. Black Star was Joker for some odd reason but... I guess it fits him with his craziness.

"Come on... You're the one they're checking up on. Look at me?! I'm an ordinary dude!"

"Maybe that's what they like... You look simple and sexy... Come on, have you checked yourself? Look at your tits... I mean... When we were fifteen... Well, people doesn't notice but now... Boom! And your curves, come on. Wouldn't you notice that?" I scoffed. I might get flattered with all her try-best to make me happy. Thanks.

"Okay fine... I'm hot and sexy, so... What's the point of that?" Add the fact that I'm being sarcastic. "It means... You're just as good as Soul"

"Tsubaki, will you just drop it! Maybe I am hot or whatever but... Would people be interested when they learned that I like reading sulky romance? I'm allergic to flowers? I wear my hair on pigtails on the fucking age of 18? I hate sports? I'm boring!" Before I could cry she patted my back.

"But there's someone who doesn't think of you as boring" I sniffed for the last time and rubbed my eyes. "Why?"

"For heaven's sake... Are you blind? Let's just go back. I think both of them are looking for us" With that, we turned our way to meet them but then... Something made me hesitate. Soul was holding the halloween slut from before by the waist with a settled smirk on his face. Sadness turned into madness.

"Tsubaki... You think I'm hot, right?" She slowly nodded and I spotted a guy who's playing a character in Final Fantasy. I pulled his arm and we went somewhere that Soul would notice us. "Hey" He started.

"Hey... You think I'm hot?"

"Uh... Yeah"

"Well good" With that I forced the tangy feeling and smashed my lips to his. Forcing to like the kiss and he settled his hands on my waist. I turned my eyes to check on him and he wasn't with her anymore. Instead, I finally noticed he was in front of us. I stopped kissing the guy and he continued sending butterfly kisses on my neck. "S-soul?" Fuck. I'm nervous. He looks so pissed like he's going to kill somebody. Oh no...

Without even saying anything, he pulled the guy by the collar and then started punching his guts. I felt scared. I never saw him got so mad that it hurts. I'm scared that if all this shit ends, what would he think of me? Just another slut who doesn't care if a guy wants to get in my pants? No! I'm more than that!

After the guy was... Halfway dead, he pulled my hand and we entered Starbucks. Oh no... I knew it, he's mad at me. "What the fuck was that?" He asked. Trying to remain calm for the people inside, I shrunk on my seat. We were on the corner, I couldn't even look at him in the eye.

"What do you mean? I was just having a company. What do you want me to do? Watch you pick-up chicks?" Before I could regret what I'm saying, this was settled as a new argument.

"To pick-up chicks? What the fuck are you saying?" Rolling my eyes, what the fuck that he doesn't get it?

"Oh don't act innocent to me... You were all 'I can see this chicks' and you were putting marks on the calendar"

"Well... You can't stop it. We're guys... Thats what guys do. But there's nothing going further than that. There's nothing going further into getting onto their pants"

"Really? Well... I think there was... The cat chick?"

"Her? The fuck, Maka! If you look close enough, she's my cousin! Blair! She works as a model in Paris!" So... This is my entire fault then, huh? I sighed this time... "Okay... I'm sorry for not understanding. L-lets just go back to our own business and pretend that this never happened" But before I could leave, he grasped my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"Maka... I want to know. Why'd you make out with him?" He whispered. All I could see was pleading, and I don't know what it was. "I... I-I don't know. S-soul... I got scared, alright?" Finally admitting, he nudged closer to me.

"Scared of what?"

"I'm so so scared that... I may love you further than the meter that it hurts me... To remember what you said" He knitted his eye brows. "What do you mean, I said?"

"Have you ever heard of the friendzone? But I was actually in your bro zone. You said, I was a bro to you and I asked you who am I to you" I chuckled. "Stupid, right? And now look what it gotten me? I was stupid enough to believe that hey... Maybe Soul isn't a jackass! Maybe he might notice me! I even took several hints but still... You were too dense" I finally looked at him.

"I... I didn't know. I guess... We were both too stupid to admit it, huh? I was also too scared to tell you what I think of you. When you said that... You like someone who acts all so cool... I thought it was Kid... But then, I realize... You like Kid, I can't possibly tell you what you really meant to me. But now... I realized... You really are an asshat like me. But god, I love you!" I chuckled on his attempt to be sweet.

I finally kissed him this time... I didn't forced myself. It was the most amazing thing I ever had. When we finished we decided to order. Starbucks is the fucking best place in the world right now.


End file.
